bigbrotheronlinegame12fandomcom-20200214-history
Mark
Mark played in both seasons 10 and 11. In season 10, Mark quit the game shortly after Kyle was replaced. At the start of the Week 9 HOH competition, he and 7 other evicted houseguests were given a chance to return to the house for 1 week, potentially to seek revenge or stir up the house. The person to return would be the person to score the most votes in a public poll. Mark scored 6%, the third highest percentage for a returning houseguest, and did not return to the house. In Season 11, he entered the house after week 2's eviction, replacing Greg. He became the runner-up of the season on day 75. Season 10: In Season 10, Markl game in with a HUGE ego and loud mouth winning him immunity week 1. He is mostly know for starting drama and playing victum. In season 10 His one goal was to take out Michael. So he made an Alliance with Alex, Haydon, Felicity and Saxon to do so. However, His plan failed because Saxon voted to keep Michael and Casey ended up getting evicted. Week 2 He was nominated by Jorge, this angered him and he leaked to Michael that he knew Felcitity in real life, Michael then told the whole house screwing his game o er, Mark would have been evicted 8-1 but Felicty was expelled saving him. Week 3 it seemed that Alex was going home, Mark gave up and wuit befor the eviction. little did he know Alex satyed 6-4-0 Season 11: Mark entered the house after Seth's eviction from the house, replacing inactive houseguest Greg. Upon entering the house, he was granted a week of immunity so that he would not be an easy target for eviction and he could find his footing in the house. He started to build relationships with his fellow housemates and became part of many alliances. One of these alliances formed was named tri-attack, and formed between himself, Tyler and Jake. Eventually, this alliance would be replaced by a four person alliance, including the tri-attack members and his closest ally Peyton. Mark also had formed bonds with houseguests William, Patrick, Deylan and Tim. Mark openly argued with Velian multiple times, with both parties saying controversial remarks. After his week of immunity wore off, Mark became the fourth head of household of the season. He proceeded to nominate Velian and Sedona, and began working to get his allies to evict Velian. However, his Head of Household reign ended with the inactive Sedona's 5-3 eviction. At the start of week 6, it was announced that the next head of household competition would be a public poll, where everyone would win a prize and/or punishment based on their placement in the poll. Mark received 30.88% of the public vote, narrowly losing to Velian. As a result, Mark won a pass to All-Stars but would automatically be nominated the next week. Mark was then nominated for eviction alongside Peyton and automatic nominee Tyler, but Jake walked from the game due to personal reasons and the week's nominations were cancelled. In Week 7, Mark was automatically nominated due to the previous week's public poll. Tim and Tyler joined him as nominees. Tyler won the POV and Patrick chose not to name a replacement nominee, so he faced off against Tim in a public vote to save. Mark was saved from eviction with 57.42% of the votes to save. During Week 9's first eviction, Mark played an important role in the plan to backdoor fellow houseguest Ju. He won the Power of Veto an used it on nominated houseguest Peyton. Head of Household Tyler then chose Ju as a replacement nominee, where she was evicted by a 2-0 vote (Patrick did not vote). In the "second" double eviction of week 9 (the redo of the double-eviction), Mark won both Head of Household and Power of Veto, and successfully backdoored Patrick. In Week 10, Head of Household Tyler nominated Mark against Peyton. He remained on the block after Deylan won the final POV. However, Mark survived the eviction after Deylan chose to evict Peyton. As he, Tyler and Deylan were the final 3 and therefore guaranteed to play in All-Stars 3, Mark gave his All-Stars pass to Peyton. Mark lost part 1 of the final Hoh competition to Tyler, but beat Deylan in part 2. By a difference of one question, Mark beat Tyler in part 3 of the competition and was guaranteed a spot in the Final 2. He decided to bring Tyler with him to the Final 2 and Deylan became the final juror. Mark lost to Tyler by a 6-1 jury vote, with Peyton casting the sole vote for Mark to win. Seasons Season 10: 15th (quit) Season 11: 2nd Competitions Season 10: HOH: 0 POV: 0 Season 11: HOH: 3 POV: 2 Voting Season 10 Season 11